The present invention relates to a process for packaging products, particularly food, chemical or pharmaceutical products, to a device for practicing said process, as well as for a packaging box for products.
There are known numerous processes and apparatus for packaging products. Generally, there are used two rolls of strips of deformable material, the first strip being adapted to be shaped to constitute cavities and the second strip being adapted to be welded on the periphery of the cavities to constitute a lid and a sealed assembly protecting the food, chemical or pharmaceutical products contained in the cavities.
The preservation of the products can be prolonged by packaging the products under vacuum or under an inert atmosphere, by injection of a neutral gas at the welding station.
The document EP-0-652-155 A1 discloses a process, a device and a packaging box for food, chemical or pharmaceutical products, using a first strip of thermoplastic or thermoformable material and a second strip of thermoplastic or thermoweldable material.